The field of the invention is accessories for musical instruments, and the invention relates more particularly to percussion instruments such as drums and mutes associated therewith.
Drums often create, in addition to their desired sound, an overtone and ringing when hit. Various mutes have been devised in an effort to reduce or eliminate such undesired overtones. One such mute is shown in the Saputo U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,158. This device is affixed to the rim of the drum and is limited in placement in that it is required to be adjacent the counterhoop of the drum. Furthermore, it, being composed of arms and screws, can loosen upon use. Still further, the pressure exerted upon the drum head must be adjusted. The mute shown in the Robinson U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,807 is affixed to the rim of a drum. It also is thus limited in placement to a position adjacent the rim. The muting effect is brought about by gravity. It is, thus, limited in response time as well as limited for use where the drum head is generally horizontal. Various other mutes are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,244,266, 4,325,280, 4,246,825, 573,320 and 663,853. None of these devices permit a combination of a positive force of the mute against the drum head and a completely randoming positioning of the mute combined with inexpensive construction.